HeadHunter Chronicles
by LucDragoon
Summary: Expierence the chronicles of a pair of elite soldiers as they do their job to the best of their ability.
1. Chapter 1

"Target's moved ten meters." A voice said over a closed comms.

"I see it...Adjusting aim" Another replied.

The figure slightly shifted as it adjusted the aim on the sniper rifle slowly tracking the guard patrolling the back door to the base. The two figures, doned in grey armor that seemed to literally shed the light that shown on them like water on vinal lay positioned in the forest conciled by a layer of foliage. One of them had a high powered rifle with oracle scope and silencer attached and watched the guard intintly. The other lay beside them with a pair of binaculors acting as an active spotter.

"Wait till he stops then take the shot. Remember, account for wind speed, distance, and the drop of the bullet" The figure with the binaculors said.

"Yes I remember...Taking the shot in three...Two..." It replied squeezing the trigger of the long rifle.

A silent puff went off as the anti material round tore from the barrel and began it's path toward the guard. The round impacted into the mans head causing it to explode in a spray of blood, brains, and skull shards as the headless corpse fell over and slumped aginst the wall, dead. The figures belly crawled out from the underbrush and rose to a crouch and slowly made their way over to the corpse by the wall.

"I told you to go for a chest shot, now if anyone comes by they'll raise the alarm for sure" The figure said.

"Hey, I had a shot and I took it. Just be happy I made the shot, you know I'm not good with a sniper rifle" The other replied.

The figure put away it's binaculors and sighed it's pitch black armor making a black silouetee aginst the the light that hung over the door. The other figure donned in dull grey armor dropped the sniper rifle and drew a rifle. The rifle looked like a cut down version of the standard MA5B rifle but was insted a specialized version of the MA5K carbine. It took a magazine from an ammunition pouch on it's waist. It checked then magazine and slid it into the cut down rifle and pulled the bolt into firing position.

"Now remember the mission. Were going to infiltrate the base via this door, and make our way over to the fuel supply, plant the charges. Then make our way over to the research facility and get that data. Then we detonate the charges destroying the fuel depot and make our escape to a waiting pelican during the confusion...Got it?" The black figure asked the other.

The grey one looked at the black armored figure and said "Yes yes I know, it's not like it wasn't drilled into my skull before we deployed."

"I'm just making sure. Last time we did something like this was a year ago" The black figure said shaking it's head and drawing another MA5K carbine.

The figures activated their armor's cloaking system and slowly blended into the terrain till they became nothing but shadows in the twilight. The grey figure slowly opened the door and walked through and crouched behind a stack of crates. The black figure followed suite and closed the door and took a position behind it's partner and raised it's rifle. The grey figure peeked it's head out from behind the crates and almost gasped at the sight.

What the grey armored figure saw was an expansive base. A huge compound filled with several buildings one of which was easilly identifiyed as a barracks where an active guard of two men stood. Several scoprian tanks rolled around going to their positions inside an expansive building that resembeled a air hanger. Inside the hanger were seven warthogs armed with the standard machine gun turrents, gause cannons, and one with a prototype missle delivery system. Along side them were fourteen mongeese and six scorpian tanks.

Six dozen scores of men roamed around in view checking the area as if searching for something...Or someone. The grey figure used it's helments X5 zoom feature and zoomed in on one building and activated the helments VISR function. The building lit up a dull yellow and standing beside a window on the top floor of the three story builing that lighted up a dull white. The figure was identifiyed as a high value target for assassination but.

"Are you seeing this, he's actually here out in the open." The figure said still fixated on the man standing in the window.

"Yes I see him. But remember, he's only a secondary value target. Right now our main priority is the data in the research facility." The black figure said in a annoyed tone.

The grey figure zoomed out and nodded to it's partner. It looked over and saw a guard coming a bit to close for comfort near their cover behind the crates. Grey motioned to Black to take a position near the other end for a quick kill. Black nodded and crouch walked over to the other end and poked it's head out and looked at the guard. Grey moved on the other end and saw the guard looking at a lable on one of the crates.

Black called out "Hey Charlie"

The guard turned to where the voice came from and Grey moved out from behind the crates, drawing the knife on it's chestplate. The guard didn't have time to react to the foot steps behind him when the blade from Greys knife appeared through his chest piercing his heart. Grey broke the mans neck and withdrew the knife and sheathed it back into the chestplate as it drug the corpse behind the crates out of view.

Black said "Another clean kill, good job"

Grey nodded to Black and raised the MA5K and slowly made it's way over to another stack of crates ten meters away Black following closly. They took up a position behind another stack of green crates bound up with straps and straped to a pallet. Gray looked out and saw small group of three men holding .30cal automatic rifles. They tended to go by the name confette makers since they were able to tear through someone at point blank to close range. Black took a position beside Grey and raised the MA5K it was holding as did Grey.

The two figures took aim at the two outermost men of the group and opened fire. The two rifles puffed out single three round bursts killing each man with three rounds into the men's backs. The last figure turned toward the fire and the two figures concentrated fire on him. Three holes exploded from his chest each of the three rounds piercing each lung and his heart. Three more holes appeared in his head as blood sprayed from the wounds and he fell down dead beside his comrades.

Grey and Black moved up to the group and drew their M6C's and put a single round in each mans head the only noise happening was a light puff from the silenced pistols. They holstered their pistols and picked up their carbines and Black said "Ok, now we just need to make it over to the-"

A crack of thunder interupted the figure as both looked up at the sky. About two miles in the distance a storm began showing itself over the snowcapped mountains and began moving toward the compound. Grey winced slightly at the thunder and said "We better hurry."

Black nodded and began moving slowly away from the pile of corpses and Grey followed. They began moving a bit faster and the pair slid behind a building that has long since been abandoned. Black piered out from the broken wall they had taken cover behind. Black jumped over the wall and layed down and crawled under the fallen roof and took out the binaculors.

Grey stayed outside the building and looked around and then down at the feet of the armor. The armor completly mimicked the concrete of the ground and the shadows of the ever fading twilight. Two guards holding MA5B's were talking to each other as they passed by where Black lay. They paid no attetion and continued walking. One of them stopped and cut the rifles light on and turned around to the building. He walked back and crouched down and looked directly at Black. He stood up, shrugged, and continued walking with his partner.

"That was to close" Black muttered over the comms to Gray going back to the binaculors.

Grey looked out from behind the wall of the abandonded building and kept the rifle trained on the pair. Black said "Ok, I see the fuel depot. It's a bit to far for our usual sneaking method. Hope your ready for a quick jog."

"Yeah, by 'jog' you mean an all out sprint right?" Grey replied jumping over the wall and crouching.

"You know me all to well" Black replied crawling out from the roof and going beside Grey.

They looked at the sky to see the storm was already on top of the base. The sun has already set and the lights had cut on around the buildings and the rain began to fall. After about five minutes the rain was pouring down heavily and Black said "Ok, everyone seems to be either inside, or taking cover from the rain."

Grey looked at Black and said "You think we'll be able to run as fast in this downpour?"

Black stood up the lightning cracking across the sky showing the silouette of the cloaked armor and replied "Heck yeah. Now get ready, we move in three"

Grey jumped out of the buildings remains and hunkered down by a wall and Black got behind. They both stood up and bolted from their position and began moving across the open terrain to their goal. The sky cracked once more with lightning lighting the entire area up and making the faint sillouettes of their armor appear for a split second. They finally arrived at their destination and slid to a stop behind a truck.

Grey said panting a bit "I...Hate you..."

Black chuckeled a bit and said "Hey, sprinting five hundred meters non stop isn't that bad."

Grey hit Black and said "Ok, you got the charges?"

Black took out a satchel and opened it showing two charges of C-12, enough to demo a building. Black took out one of them and handed it to Grey and they crawled over to the fuel depot and craweled behind it and set the charges. Grey took a firing position beside Black as the figure began syncing up the charges to the detonator. Grey looked up the rain pattering onto the cloaked helment as a whomping noise appeared in the distance. Three hornets appeared flying in a V formation around a Falcon as they made their way to the helipad on the other end of the base.

Gray stood up and looked over the giant fuel container and zoomed in on the helipad. The Hornets hovered in the air as the Falcon landed and a suited figure appeared from the flying machines gut. The man was in his late fourties, with pale caucasion skin and a beard that matches his greying brown hair. He has hazel eyes and a slight kelft chin and wore a monical on his right eye. A guard came up to him with an umbrella and the man took it and nodded to the guard and they began making their way off the helipad as the Falcon took back to the air.

Black tapped Grey's leg and said "Hey, stop stairing off into space and get down here. The detonators scynronized with the explosives and is ready to go whenever we need it."

Grey nodded and crouched back down and looked Black and was about to speak when a gunshot rang out. Both of them stood up and looked at where the sound came from. The man in the suit that had recently arrived has drew a revolver and shot the guard in the head. The barrel still smoking from the gunshot was returned into it's holster as Black said "What the...We need to get this done now! He wasn't supposed to arrive for another twenty four hours!"  
The two crouched down and began forming a plan as to how to deal with this turn in events... 


	2. Chapter 2

Black and Grey finished going over the plan and Grey sighed as the storm began pouring the rain even faster. Black looked at Grey and motioned toward the truck and Grey nodded. Grey slowly went over to the truck and opened the door. Black tossed over a piece of broken concrete and Grey caught it. Grey cut the truck on and put the piece of concrete on the throttle and the truck rocketed away from Grey and headed toward a building.

"And now we have a good distraction for getting over to the research facility" Black said chuckling.

"Yeah, to bad though, it was a good truck" Grey said turning to Black.

Black moved up to Grey and stood in a sprinting stance. Both nodded to the other before breaking into an all out sprint. They covered the distance quickly before coming to a complete halt beside a warthog as a Hornet came buzzing by. It hovered for a moment before flying off on a patrol and the pair continued. They finally came to the building that had been marked and Grey took a position on one side of a window and Black on the other.

"Ok remember, data's on the top floor in the vault" Black said quietly to Grey.

"Yeah yeah...So are we using the stealthy approach, or going in guns blazing?" Gray asked Black.

"Which do you think?" Black half stated half asked.

"Stealth" Grey replied already knowing the answer.

Black nodded before standing up and slowly and quietly opening the window and climbing inside. Grey followed and gently closed it and looked around the labratory that was devoid of life except for Black. Grey saw Black walk over to a computer and began messing with it and saying "Ok, this will take a minute"

"Ok that's nice..." Grey said taking a position beside the door.

Grey glanced at the helments HUD and noticed three red dots on the motion tracker and said "Hurry this up, three tango's are coming down the hallway"

"Almost done..." Grey muttered still typing on the computer hacking into the system.

The men drew closer and Grey cocked the carbine and muttered a curse getting ready for a firefight. The door opened and the men looked around the room and saw nothing and closed the door back and continued down the hallway. Two panals from the ceiling dropped down followed by the pair. Black stretched and Grey looked out the small window in the door and motioned for Black.

Black came over and Grey slowly opened the door and went into the hallway and aimed down the sights of the carbine. Black came out and slowly went down the hallway and stopped at the door that lead to the stairwell and motioned to Grey. Grey came up and took point and opened the door and slowly stepped through and crouched down and Black came through and closed the door. Black looked down the curving stair case and saw the guards making their way up and motioned to Grey. They both made their way up the stairs to the third floor.

By the time they made it to the door the guards were almost on them. Grey opened the door and quickly slipped inside and Black followed and closed the door. They turned around to see a hallway filled with scientists walking from room to room and they went to either side of the hallway. Grey noded to Black and they activated their cloaks and slowly went into the hallway.

"To many people" Grey muttered to Black.

"Shh" Black said to Grey.

The hid behind a cart when a scientist came by and stopped to pick up a clipboard she dropped. She picked it up and looked at the two figures and took her glases off, rubbed her eyes, and put them back on. She just looked at the wavering wall and just shrugged and continued. Black exhaled and slowly moved out from the cart and down the hallway and stopped at the end near the vault door. Grey came out and crawled up to Black and rose to a crouch and hid behind the lip of the door leading to the vault.

"Now let's hope that the codes I got are worth something" Black said going over to the keypad.

"What was the code anyway?" Grey asked looking at Black.

"The first part was a simple three digit code. 055 and lastly was a three digit code with a single letter in front of them. That was B221." Black said the keypad blinking green.

The door hissed and unlocked and slowly opened a bit. Grey opened the door and crouch walked in. Black looked out the window and sighed with relief that no one noticed and walked into the vault and the door shut and sealed back. Grey looked around the pitch black room and activated the VISR on the HUD and looked at the center of the room. There stood a pedistal with a chip hovering in antigravity.

"That's what were here for?" Grey said looking at the pedistal with disbelief.

"Don't underestimate it. That data contains everything these guys have studied for the past year" Black said.

Grey began walking toward the pedistal and Black put out a hand and stopped Grey. Black took out a small can of biofoam and sprayed some in the air and the mist from it went down and revealed a trip lazer. "Cut your VISR to max power" Black said.

Grey did so and gasped at the sight. The entire room was covered in crisscrossing lazers. Black walked up and steped over the lazer, and then bent backwards to avoid another. Grey followed and slowly they began dodging the lazer grid and finally made it past and got up to the pedistal. Grey looked at the data chip hovering on the pedistal and heard the only noise in the room, the sound of the anti gravity generator. Black examined the pedistal and decided to grab the data.

"Hurry and get that data, the longer were here the more were in danger" Grey said looking at Black.

Black grabbed the data and put it in the armors gauntlet and said "Ok, let's go"

They slowly left the room and Black opened the vault door ever so slightly and crept out. Grey followed suite and the door closed and Black moved to the doors window and looked out. The scientists has dissapeared and Black slowly opened the door and walked down the hallway scanning the rooms. Nothing. Grey followed a bit faster catching up and keeping eye out on their six.

Grey opened the door and Black slipped through and looked down the stairwell. Grey came beside Black and slowly began a decent to the bottom of the stairs. Black followed and crouched by the door and opened it. Grey took point and crawled through the doorway and layed perfectly still as a guard passed by holding a shotgun. Black crawled through and wound up beside Grey.

They slowly made their way down the white hallway their armor perfictly mimicing the tiled floor before they wound up at the exit and Black nodded to Grey and opened the door. Black rolled through the door and Grey followed and rose to a crouch and looked around the base. The rainfall has increased to almost monsoon proportions. Grey looked over at Black and nodded and they stood up and slowly made their way back to their entry point.

They both stopped when a huge metalic crunching noise appeared behind them and they turned around rifles raised. 


	3. Chapter 3

Another crunching sound came and another. Finally a part of the hanger in the distance exploded outward and the barrel of a scorpian flew out followed by a warthog. Black and Grey lowered to a crouch and kept their rifles aimed. One final crunch came and a dark figure stepped out into the down pour and turned toward the cloaked pair. It raised it's with arm and what looked like muzzle flashes appeared and the ground around the pair starting getting peppered with bullets.

Black turned and bolted while grey fired off three four rounds bursts and followed. A orangish red light appeared behind the figure and it suddendly lept up and literally flew to their location in half the time, and landed ten meters in front of the pair. The figure raised it's head and the gold colored visor looked at the two and the thrusters cut off. Black and Grey uncloaked and just looked at the figure, un moving.

"So? What do you think of the new suit? Only a prototype yes but it still functions better than the original don't you think?" The figure asked them.

"How did you know?" Black asked the figure.

"Did you think I was not aware of your presence? The dead guards, the truck?" The figure said laughing.

Black just looked at the figure and and then looked ever so slightly to the left and noticed Grey behind the suit of armor holding a flashbang. Grey pulled the pin, counted to three, then threw. The grenade thunked aginst the armor and exploded in a bright flash of light. They took this chance to bolt away from the armor. The suit recovered and turned to face them and brought down a rocket launcher and fired off a single round at them.

The round detonated and sent Black flying into the air and down onto the concrete. Grey turned and fired off the rest of the clip, it panging aginst the mans armor and reloded. Black got up the SPI's shields flaring before recovering and sprinted beside Grey. Both of them concentrated fire on the figure as it began to move toward them. They turned and bolted away before splitting up. Black went left, Grey went right, and the figure followed right.

Grey kept moving and soon began panting due to the long period of springing. A rocket sailed past and Grey moved even faster and dropped a live frag behind. The figure exploded and what looked like a bubble shield appeared, deflecting all the damage. The figure raised the minigun and fired at Grey. The SPI's shields flares, failed, and several bullets peppered the armor and cracked the backplate and some of the balistic liquid leaked out.

Black had jogged over to the armory and gotten a SPNKr rocket launcher and grenade launcher. Black saw the armored figure standing over Grey about to deliver a death blow. Black raced over to the man and shot the grenade from the launcher, and detonated the EMP. It fried the electronics of the man and Greys suits and gave Black a perfect opening. Black crouched down and took aim with the rocket launcher and fired. The rocket streaked across the concrete and impacted with the back of the figure and caused him to fall over.

Grey crawled away and sprayed the man and the bullets hit the armor and just panged off. Black helped Grey up and they both began running toward the fuel depot. The man got up and followed them. Black and Grey cloaked and slid behind the fuel container and both panted from the long sprint. The figure jumped over the container and landed in front of them and raised the minigun...And then lowered it.

"You were thinking of blowing yourselves and me up? You really are that suacidle arn't you?" The man said laughing loudly.

"Kinda, but we had a different plan" Grey said looking at the man from behind the golden visor.

"And what might that be?" The man said with a smirk behind his own visor.

Black drew the MA5K and sprayed the mans helment two of the rounds actually cracking the visor. The man screamed and the two bolted away from there and sprinted as fast as they could. When they were far enough away Black pressed the detonator and watched the fuel debot explode in a huge ball of fire. A loud bellowing scream appeared and the man rocketed out of the fire his right arm missing and the left torso of the armor melted away.

"For a prototype it's still almost indestructible!" Grey shouted running.

"Shut it and just run, were almost there!" Black shouted back.

They kept running and the man fired another round at them and it missed and hit a hog and exploded. He reached and pulled out a odd grenade looking object and threw it and it detonated above them causing them to fall and their shields to fail. They both turned over on their backs and sprayed the man in the abdomen the rounds shreading through him like paper. The man fell to a knee and coghed up blood onto his visor and it depolorized.

"Almost there. Eat it old man!" Grey shouted standing up and running.

"Shut up and run!" Black said doing the same.

They finally got to the door and Grey kicked it open and Black went through taking point and crouching. Grey went next and Black got up and they both began sprinting as fast as they could through the woods. Grey looked on the the helments HUD and saw the nav marker about a mile away. In a few minutes they arrived at the edge of the woods and the pelican began decending into the atmosphere.

The pelican finally came into view and was about three meters above the ground when a loud bang went off in the distance. A bright light appeared and Black shouted and sprinted and got into the pelican. The pelican began assending and Grey jumped up and caught Blacks hand. Black pulled them up into the pelican. Black shouted "Get this thing out of here now! We have a tatical detonation!"

The light intinsifiyed and began expanding toward the pelican. The pilot gunned the throtle and the pelican shuddered and groaned as it began it's acent into the higher atmosphere. The blast got larger and came closer to the pelican. It barly escaped the huge blast and the back sealed and Black and Grey sighed heavily and looked at each other and high fived each other.

A voice came on and said "Well done you two...Now get back up here ASAP, I have another mission" 


	4. Chapter 4

Black and Grey both looked at each other and sat down on on the benches of the pelican facing each other. Black reached up and took off the SPI helment and looked at it. Grey looked at the light shining on black and noticed the scar caused by a knife in a recent skirmish. Black set the helment down and clicked the chip out of the armors gauntlet. Black looked at it and the put it back and looked at Grey.

"So we went through all that just for a chip? I mean seriously it didn't even have any dip" Grey said taking off the grey colored helment.

"Yes we did. What I want to know is just what the heck that thing was, it looked like MJOLNIR, but more armed and armored." Black replied.

"Meh, I say just bomb the entire facility, not send in two Headhunters" Grey said.

After ten minutes of flying the pelican finally docked with the UNSC friggate Victory. The pelican turned around and slowly backed into the hanger and then landed and the engines hummed down. The back of the pelican unsealed and slowly opened and outside stood a man. The man wore a white suit and had a colonel ranking symbol on his chest. He has hazel eyes and short white hair with an eye patch over his left eye. Grey and Black walked out and saluted the man and both said "Greetings sir. Mission complete...With a bang"

"Good work, both of you. I take it you retrived the information?" The colonel asked the two.

"Yes sir." Black said handing him the data chip.

The colonel took it and motioned for the two to follow. He led them down a hallway the marines on board saluting as they went past. Grey looked around and then back at the colonel and kept walking. Eventually they arrived at a door where two marines stood holding MA5B's. The colonel saluted them and they did to and opened the door and the group walked in and the door closed. The colonel motioned for the two to take a seat. Grey and Black sat across from each other and the colonel sat at the end of the table and the two Spartans looked at him.

"Now about the data you secured. Care to see what exactly was on it?" He asked them and they nodded.

The colonel pressed a key on the chairs arm and then inserted the data chip and the slot closed and a screen dropped down and went from static to a set of blue prints. Then another image showed a set of coordinants and then finally a sketch of something that resembled a jumpsuit with a helment laying beside it. The colonel moved the image back to the blue prints and folded his hands together.

"This is of great danger. What you see before you is a prototype suit of armor that was the predicesor to the MJOLNIR armor. It was destroyed by a marine by orders of the Cole Protocal. But it seems the innies managed to get a set of blue prints on it before it was destroyed...Did you happen to see a copy of the suit?" The colonel asked.

"Yes, it appears they have...Had a fully functional prototype." Black said.

"Yeah, the dang thing nearly blew us to bits!" Grey said.

The colonel nodded and then pressed another key and the screen showed another image. It was of a planet that seemed to be made entirely of several continants but none larger than Alaska. He pressed another key and the photo zoomed in on one of the poles and then switched over to a video feed of a snowy area with what looked like an huge old styled oil rig. It was held up by four support teathers each ten inches in thickness.

"This is your next target. The innes here are belived to have discovered some kind of alien object that predates both covenant and human times. Your mission is to eliminate all armed personell and get any information you can from the scientist located in the center of this thing." The colonel said.

"That all? We've done things harder than this you know" Grey said leaning foward.

"There is more, this is only the top half of the structure. Underneath about a hundred meters is a small base underground to protect any finds from the extreme tempatures. And there is also one final twist you two. In order to gain access to the base your going to have to infiltrate the base via swimming. So I hope you two are ready to get your water wings on cause your swimming about six miles to the pole. But in order to survive your going to be given new gear specifically designed for these arctic conditions. Head to the armory and you will find two techies who will give you further information. Now dissmissed" He said.

Black and Grey stood up, saluted, and walked out. They slowly made their way toward the ships armory getting odd looks from marines and ODST's on their way. When they finally arrived they were met with a overexcited technicen. She wore her strawberry blone hair tied up in a pony tail and had on the normal uniform of a lab coat and UNSC uniform. Grey just looked at her and Black shook her hand.

"Wow, spartans in the flesh. I can't belive it...Ahem. Anyway your here to get your new gear?" She asked straighting her glasses.

"Um...Yes" Black said a bit confused by the girl.

She walked over to a set of crates standing beside each other and pressed a button on their sides. The crates slowly hissed open and when the tops came off inside stood twin suits of SPI armor. Each was pure white but with digital camo in the colors of gray on one and black on the other indicating which belonged to who. She walked over to the suits and gestured to them and began speaking.

"These are the new prototype Arctic SPI armor systems. They have been customly outfitted for surviving in arctic environment. The uprgades inclue a removal of the typical cooling system due to the extreame cold and the last thing you want to do is cool off. Another upgrade is that the suits have a better insilation system that allows for less heat to escape from the suit. Also since your going to be underwater for a while the air supply has been increased to twenty minutes due to the addition of rebreathers located in the helments front. The shoulders, knees, and chest pads have been increased in thickness by about two cenimeters to allow for a new layer of insilating gell to be put in to further the heat saving ability. Also the visor has been treated with a special layer that will prevent them from being covered in ice once you leave the water. Along with this your VISR has an added feature. It now has the capability of thermal vision for the snowy terrain. With me so far?" She asked looking at the pair.

Grey stood there dumbfounded at the new additions to the armor. While black nodded understanding the new gear better than Grey.

"Ok, also the feet have been given cleat like additions to help you climb an ice wall should you encounter one. Also the visors have been changed to a silver rather than gold to allow for better camoflauge in the snow in case your active camoflauge moduals fail. Which brings me to another matter, the shields have been increased a bit to protect you from any falls throgh the ice, or an ice that may fall and hit you. This like your current suits draws power from the active camo moduals. So with this new armor while the overshields are engaged the active camo modual can only be used for a perious of 3 minutes and 43 seconds. But don't worry, the plates of the entire armor were reinforced so you have a bit more unshielded protection than before. And that's not all. You are being given new prototype weapons suited for the arctic" She said walking over to a table where what looked like an MA5K lay.

She picked up the carbine and the pair of headhunters walked over and looked at it and Black said "I guess that is our new weapon?"

"Yes, this is the new arctic version of the MA5K. It's entire structure has been treated with the same material as your suits to prevent them from becoming encrusted in ice and jamming. The firing mechanism and magazine insertion port has been increased in size a bit to accomidate the new sixty round clip. The sights are able to accomidate either a red dot reflex sight or a thermal scope. The trigger size has been elongated by three cenimeters to help you grip it with the thicker gloves on your suits. Along with the stock, it is now fully adjustable. And lastly the barrel has been designed to reditect the heat and gas from the rounds fired to go along the barrel to further enhance the heating capabilities of it." She said setting the carbine down.

She walked over to a white colored M6C Socom and picked it up and began "And lastly is the M6C Socom. This pistol has been treated the same way as the rest of the gear being covered and treated with the same agent to help aginst ice encrustation. The silencer on the thing has been improved so now when you fire it, it doesn't give off a heat signature from the barrel. And the clip has been reduced to about seven rounds since we has to make the handle larger for your suits gloves"

Grey finally spoke up "Ok, so when will we be able to get these things packed up and going?"

"Tommorow you deploy. We still have to get closer to the planet before we can send out a pelican" She replied.

"Well is there anything to do while we wait?" Black asked her.

"Yes, you can relax in the lounge or use the firing range on the lower deck. But I must warn you the firing range is known ODST territory and I've heard that Spartans and ODST's don't get along very well" She said.

Black and Grey looked at each other and at the same time said "Firing range"

"Oh, and you should probably take your armor off so we can store it. You can just change here because I already set out your uniforms. Feel free to change over in the side room" She said.

They nodded and picked up their uniforms and went into the side room. Ten minutes later they came out wearing their standard UNSC uniforms and their armor in their arms as they sat them down on the table. The girl waved them goodbye as they left and headed toward the firing range. She walked back to the armor and noticed a small symbol on the left shoulder of Greys armor. It looked like a shield with twin sword crossing behind it. She shrugged and went back to work.

The pair arrived at the firing range and just like the girl has said there was a group of ODST's standing around each other talking about one of their missions. Grey walked by and over to a crate and picked up an SMG and a clip. Black picked up Battle rifle and examined the firing bolt. Grey walked over to a range and crouched and took aim. Black took a firing position and fired off two three round bursts each peppering the target in the head, chest, and stomach. Grey opened fire and released the entire clip each round hitting it's mark and turning the paper target into confette.

Grey stood up and ejected the spent magazine and put the SMG down on the crate to the left and turned around to see the ODST's stairing at the two. Grey finished the BR's magazine and ejected it, put it down, and turned around. Black just looked at the ODST's and shrugged and began walking to leave the room. Two of the ODST's stepped in front of the door blocking the exit.

"Move" Black said to the men.

"No, and from the looks of that patch we take it your a Spartan right?" One of them said.

"Yes so what of it?" Black said.

Two more ODST's got behind Black and one of them said "So why do you think you can waltz in here, and use our firing range?"

"Last time I checked it was property of the UNSC, not a group of ODST's" Black said.

Two of the ODST's grabbed Blacks arms and put them so Black couldn't move. "Hear that? This spartan has a mouth, I think we should give them both a lesson" The one said.

The man stepped toward Black and formed a fist in his left hand and hit Black as hard as he could. Blacks head turned to the left and some blood appeared from Black's mouth. The man punched Black in the stomach twice more and said "Ready to give in yet freak?"

Black looked at him and replied "You call that a punch?"

The man's anger got the best of him and he punched Black one more time and this time Black's head hung down and the men leg go and Black fell into a heap. The man looked down at Black and laughed and had just enough time to look up to see Grey sprinting toward him. Grey's fist connected with the man's jaw and a snapping sound indicated the mans jaw clearly broken. Grey turned to face the other ODST's fists raised ready for a fight... 


End file.
